


All You Need Is A Little Push

by gublergibson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublergibson/pseuds/gublergibson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid have been avoiding each other for long enough. All they need is something to push them into each others arms, and into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written, so please don’t judge too much ;) Hope you enjoy. These are my favorite two people in the Fictional Universe, and I hope that they do end up together. All reviews welcome!  
> SLASH WARNING

**All You Need Is A Little Push**  
SSA’s Aaron ‘Hotch’ Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid had been avoiding each other like the plague. The rest of the team were starting to get worried. They knew why they were avoiding each other, but it was really starting to get silly. They both knew that they liked each other, but both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

Hotch hadn’t been with anyone since Haley. Haley died nearly two years ago. It was about time for the man to move on. He had the same routine, if he wasn’t on a case. Every night he would go home, make tea for both himself and Jack, make sure Jack bathed, and put him to bed. Then he would sit by the fire, read for an hour and head up to bed, and, after showering, continue reading until he fell asleep. He had no social contact apart from by the team and from his son. Occasionally Jessica, Haley’s sister, if he needed a babysitter for Jack. He was lonely. He needed Spencer. He saw his face every night in his dreams. He saw the smile that he always wore when he looked at his Superior, the way it met his eyes, and gave him crinkles at the side of his eyes. It was adorable. He always woke up with a smile on his face after these dreams.

Reid, like Hotch, hadn’t been with anyone since Lila, and that wasn’t even a thing really. Just a few kisses in her pool, and a few phone-calls for a few weeks after the case. This was well over 6 years ago. He didn’t have any friends outside of the team, and he usually stayed late at the office, if they weren’t on a case. He usually did everyone else’s paperwork, as he usually completed his own within a few hours. Then, when he was finished, he would head home to his loft, shower, and head to bed with a book. It was always the same. he always fell asleep thinking of the same face, and the smile that would be aimed at him whenever he did something right. He fell asleep with the name ‘Aaron’ at his lips.

  
***

  
After a few weeks, the team had come up with a plan. It was time to push these two together. Garcia had picked out a bar for them all to go to after work that night. Morgan had gone round the team, not including Reid and Hotch, but all of the others were on board. They knew it was time that these two found each other.  
Around 1pm, Reid had finished all of his paperwork, and was antsy. He needed something to do. Morgan looked up from his desk and handed him some of his paperwork. Reid look at his friend gratefully. He opened the first one, and was just about to get started when Garcia came and perched on his desk.

  
“Hey Junior G-Man! We’re, meaning me, Morgan, Emily, JJ and Rossi, are going out tonight and you are so totally coming with us. No excuses! You need this. It’s been so long since you’ve been out, and we all need to let our hair down.” Reid just looked at her as if to say ‘do I have to?’ to which Garcia replied “Yes. If you even attempt to leave before hand, I will just come to your house and drag you out in your pyjama’s if I have to!” Reid looked down and nodded.  
“Fine. But I am NOT drinking. I do not want a repeat of last time!” He shuddered at the memory. After this he started his paperwork, and missed the quick smile and wink exchange that passed between Garcia and Morgan. He didn’t even look up when he felt Garcia move away, towards Hotch’s office. She knocked quietly and waited for the “come in”, and entered.

  
“S’up Boss Man! You’re coming out with us tonight. No exceptions. I have already called Jessica to see if she can keep Jack for the night, and she said she is more than happy. So you have no child, no case, and therefore, no excuses. We’re all going to a bar just outside of town, to let our hair down, and have some fun.” Garcia looked at her boss and waited for the rejection to follow. She was surprised to see Hotch smile and nod his head.

  
“Okay. I do need to relax a little. I haven’t been out anywhere since Haley, and I think it’s about time I ‘let my hair down’ as you put it. I cannot see anyone else I would like to be out with, then my wonderful team of friends. Should we leave at about 7? You take Morgan at the front, since you have the address, JJ and Emily behind you in Emily’s car, and I’ll follow with Reid, as we live the closest to each other, and let Rossi drive himself?”

  
“Sounds perfect. Am I allowed permission to take Reid home to get him some different clothes though, as I do not want to be seen with him in those clothes. They don’t even match!” Garcia laughed.

  
“Yes. But you are not allowed to be gone more than an hour. Leave at 3. I know that Reid has already finished his paperwork, but try and get him some more. I hate it when he gets restless.” Hotch smiled briefly at Garcia.

  
“Morgan has already given him some of his, and I’m sure Rossi will me more than happy to give him some of his.” With a wink at her boss, she left the office and headed to tell Reid that she’ll be taking him home at 3 and bringing him back at 4. After this she told the team the plan, and who’s car they’ll be going in.

  
***

  
3 o’clock rolled round and Garcia tossed Reid the keys to her car, as he refused to come unless he could drive. She seemed reluctant, but surrendered when she remembered that tonight he could be getting laid, therefore needed to look decent, but she had made a fuss about dents in her car.

  
10 minutes later they were at Reid’s loft. Reid let her in, and went to sit on the bed while Garcia raided his closet. He looked at his own outfit and wondered what was wrong with it. He thought he looked okay, but Garcia thought otherwise. 20 minutes later, Garcia threw some navy blue trousers, a white shirt, and navy tie, and navy sweater vest his way. She also dug out some white Converse that Reid had forgotten he owned. He sighed, and went to the bathroom to change. 5 minutes later he returned, and was almost thrown backwards as Garcia ran and hugged him tightly.

“You look so good, Reid! Wow. Who knew that you were that cute!”

  
Reid almost told her that he wasn’t coming, but Garcia grabbed his arm and guided him out. He locked up and headed back to Garcia’s car.  
10 minutes later, they were back at the BAU, and with 10 minutes to spare before 4 o’clock came round.

  
***

  
Hotch almost fell off of his seat when he saw Reid come back in after Garcia took him home to change. He had never seen Reid look so normal. He looked even more sexy than he normally did, and he thought that this was nearly impossible to do. He let out a groan as he felt himself getting hard. He readjusted himself and turned back to his desk, attempting to put all of his focus into his paperwork. He resisted the urge to look at Reid for about 2 hours, but then curiosity got the better of him. He chanced a glance, and saw Reid sat at his desk, having finished his, Morgan’s and Rossi’s paperwork, looking through the window into Hotch’s office, just watching him work. He saw Reid look at his face, blush slightly, then turn to Emily to see if she needed any help. Hotch just smiled to himself and went back to his work.  
At 7pm, Garcia came charging out of her office, shouting about how they need to be off, otherwise the bar is going to be too full, and none of them will get in. They all got up, and followed Garcia to the parking lot. Morgan went over to Garcia’s car, JJ went over to Emily’s and Reid was looking nervous standing at the passenger side of Hotch’s car. He went over to Reid, and as he approached unlocked the car. When he got to Reid, he just looked at his youngest team member, gave him a small smile, and opened his passenger side door and held it out for Reid. Reid looked a little taken aback, but got in, after mumbling his thanks. Hotch closed the door and went to his side and started the engine.

  
They all set off, and followed Garcia to the bar.

  
***

  
The bar was about 45 minutes away from the FBI Building, and this slightly decreased the chances of running into anyone they knew. When they pulled up, Hotch looked at Reid. They had made small talk throughout the journey like ‘how are you’, 'you look nice' etc etc. Hotch looked away from Reid, and exited the car, walked around and opened the door for Reid. The others were all out of their cars waiting for them. JJ and Emily, Morgan and Garcia all walked arm-in-arm into the bar. Rossi, Reid and Hotch followed, but all stood slightly apart from each other.

  
30 minutes later, some woman had asked Hotch for a dance. He went with her, but looked really uncomfortable. He kept looking towards Reid, but Reid was refusing to look at them. Reid felt sick. He knew that had nothing to do with alcohol as he had been on water or juice since arriving. He was jealous. Spencer Reid was feeling jealousy of someone dancing with his boss. He was just about to stand up, when Morgan joined him.

  
“What’s up Pretty Boy? You look pale.”

“I want to leave.” Reid said, getting up to get his coat.

  
Morgan grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, and Reid fell back down onto the seat. “Look, kid. Do you know why we brought you here tonight?” Reid shook his head. “We know you like Hotch. We also know Hotch likes you too. We brought you both here, as a chance to get you both together in a place that’s not work.” Reid’s eyes were so wide that they looked as though they could fall out at any moment.

  
“Wh-what? I don’t like Hotch. I-I d-don’t kn-know what you mean!” Reid scrambled to get away from Morgan, but Morgan just tightened his grip on Reid’s wrist.

  
“Don’t deny it Reid. I noticed that you turned pale the moment that woman asked him to dance, I noticed how you haven’t looked anywhere near him since, and I know that it’s because you’re jealous. Now, get up off your ass, and go and get your man!” Morgan released his wrist at this point. Reid looked at Hotch and noticed that Hotch was looking towards Reid and Morgan. Reid slowly got up, trying to control his shaky legs, and started to walk towards the part of the dancefloor that Hotch was dancing. He kept his eyes down, and only looked up when he was next to Hotch. Their eyes met, and suddenly the world stopped spinning. Hotch smiled, reached up and ran his fingers over Reid’s face, and slowly leaned forwards. They were so close, that Reid could feel Hotch’s breath on his face. He closed his eyes, and a moment later felt Hotch’s lips touch his own.

  
The woman who was dancing with Hotch looked taken aback. “Erm, excuse me?” Hotch’s lips never left Reid’s, so she just sighed and walked away. Reid was in heaven. He felt Hotch’s tongue licking his lip, so he opened his mouth a little and let the tongue inside.

  
***

  
Elsewhere in the club, Erin Strauss was enjoying a lovely cocktail, when she heard a loud ‘whoop’ from somewhere a little further around the bar. She put down her drink and went to explore. She was taken aback when she saw Agents Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Jareau and TA Garcia all stood looking at a spot on the dancefloor, with massive grins on their faces. Strauss looked to where they were looking and found Unit Chief Agent Hotchner kissing his youngest team member Dr. Reid. She was shocked to begin with, as that’s not what she expected to see, but after a moment, she relaxed, she knew that this was bound to happen one day, and she thanked whatever Gods that were listening that someone finally pushed them together. She walked up to Agent Rossi.

  
“Hello, Dave!" Rossi turned when he heard his name, and his eyes widened when he saw who had spoken the name.  
“Er, Erin, hi! We, um, we…” He couldn’t get any words out.

  
“Dave, don't look so scared. I know why you’re here. You decided to come out for a little fun, and try and force them two into each other’s arms didn’t you? All I can say is, it’s about damn time. They’ve been avoiding each other for far too long. I could see it as plain as day that they fancied each other, and I was waiting for the day that they got together. Really they are a wonderful couple, and I am glad that someone finally had the initiative to give them a little push. Now, I’m going to leave you. Good night Dave” and with that she looked one more time to the now severely kissing couple on the dancefloor, and turned and went back to her cocktail.

  
Dave was left looking exasperated.

  
***

  
Reid could feel Hotch’s erection against his hip, and if he didn’t stop now, he would fuck him right in the middle of the dancefloor, and as appealing as that sounds, he didn’t think Hotch would like that. He pulled away from Hotch then, and received a solemn moan from Hotch. He smiled to himself, as he never thought he would get that reaction from breaking away from a kiss with his boss.

  
“Hotch, if we don’t leave now, I will not be responsible for my actions.” Reid said, and Hotch smiled, and guided Reid off of the dance floor towards his team members.  
“Reid and I are leaving. Thank you for the invite, it was truly a wonderful night.” He looked at the faces of his team, and blushed. They were all looking at him with huge grins on their faces. Dave stepped forwards, and hugged Hotch, and winked at Reid. He looked at them both then and said “Strauss knows. She saw you, but don’t worry. She’s fine with it. She knew a long time ago that it was on the horizon.” Hotch looked confused and Reid looked terrified. “Reid, she’s fine with it. She sends her congratulations that you both came to your senses.” And with that he chuckled and turned away leaving the girls to jump on Reid, and wish him luck for the rest of the night, and winking at him, they all left to get more drinks.

  
“Come on Spencer, time to go.” Reid jumped at the use of his first name. He wasn’t expecting his superior to ever use his first name. Hotch placed his arm around Reid’s waist and guided him to the door, where he collected their jackets and then left the bar. He opened the door to Reid, but Reid never made any attempt to get in the car.

“Spencer, you alright?” Hotch asked.

“What are we doing? Are you only doing this because you feel pity on me?” Reid asked, not looking at Hotch.

  
“What? Of course not. Look at me Spencer.” Reid looked up, but still avoided eye contact. “Spencer, I like you. I have for a lot longer than I would care to admit. The reason I haven’t spoken out before now is because I didn’t know for certain that you liked me back. I was suspicious, but I only knew for definite when I saw you watching me work earlier today. I saw you blush and looking flustered.” Reid smiled as he remembered watching Hotch. He made eye contact with his superior at this point.

  
“Really? Because Hotch, I want to be with you. It would break me if it turns out that you don’t want me. It could actually kill me Hotch. I love you, and have for 8 years.” Reid blushed as he said this, and Hotch’s smile got wider.

  
“Spencer, I love you too. Believe me. I want this. I want you. I will never ever stop wanting you.” And with this, he pushed Reid against the car and kissed him passionately. Reid moaned loudly, and pushed his hips against Hotch. Hotch hissed loudly, and ground his hips against Reid. He pulled away then, and looked at Reid.

  
“Shall we take this some place a little more private?” Reid nodded and got into the car.

***

  
The drive to Hotch’s place was silent, yet comfortable. He lived about half an hour away from the bar. The drive was full of glances at each other, hands on thighs and smiles. No words were needed.

  
As soon as they arrived at Hotch’s place, Spencer felt nervous. His body was shaking. He smiled shyly as Hotch opened his car door, and blushed when Hotch held out his hand for him. He blushed even more when Hotch interlaced their fingers. As soon as the front door was shut and locked, Spencer felt himself pushed against it, and felt Hotch’s lips against his again. They both groaned loudly. Hotch’s hands were at his waist. He could feel his sweater being forced up his body. He put his arms above his head and allowed the removal of his sweater. His hands went to Hotch’s collar and found his fingers fumbling with the knot of his tie.  
“Relax, Spence” breathed Hotch against his lips.

  
“Hotch, I-“ Reid began but Hotch cut him off.

  
“Aaron. Call me Aaron whenever we’re alone, or with the team.”

  
“Aaron. I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what I am doing” Reid said shyly.

  
“Spencer, it’s fine. I have never done this either, not with a man anyway, so we’ll find out together. And whatever happens, nothing will stop me from loving you.” Reid smiled and went to take off Hotch’s tie, this time managing it.

  
Reid felt himself being guided away from the door and towards the stairs. He felt Hotch beginning to unbutton his shirt, and Reid did the same with Aaron. They both let their shirts drop to the floor, one on the bottom step, one on the third step. They continued to go up the stairs, never letting go of each other. As they reached the landing, Hotch moved his hands to Reid’s waistline and unbuttoned his pants. Reid let out an involuntary shiver, as he felt Hotch unbutton his pants. Hotch smiled and kissed Spencer, as he guided him towards his bedroom. Reid unbuttoned Hotch’s pants and slid them down, leaving them in a heap on the landing. Hotch reached down and pushed Spencer’s pants down leaving them in a heap just inside the door of Hotch’s bedroom. As they approached the bed, Hotch pulled away and looked at Reid. Reid’s eyes were blown wide with love and lust. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Reid nodded and placed his hands on the back of Aaron’s neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Hotch laid Spencer down, and carried on with the kiss, only pulling away to place kisses to Spencer’s neck. Reid moaned as Aaron found a particularly sensitive spot. Hotch sucked until there was a nice bruise there. “You may want to cover that up tomorrow.” Reid just shook his head and said, “I want people to know. It makes it more real. I don’t want this to just be a dream.” Aaron just smiled and said “believe Spencer.” Aaron continued to kiss at his neck, making the younger man writhe and squirm in pleasure beneath him. He began to move his lips down Spencer’s body, only stopping to suck on his nipples. Reid nearly screamed in pleasure until he put his hand over his mouth to stop the scream. “Don’t worry Spence, no one can hear you. Be as loud as you want. You have no idea how much it turns me on.”

  
Aaron continued down until his chin hit Spencer’s still underwear-covered erection. Hotch looked at the bulge and could see the already wet patch on his underwear from precum. Hotch smiled and slid his fingers under the waistband and pulled the underwear off and threw them away. He looked up at Reid, and saw that his eyes were closed in ecstasy. Hotch breathed on the tip of Reid erection and the licked at the slit. Reid practically bent himself in half, he arched in pleasure that much. Hotch continued to suck, lick and nip at Spencer’s cock, until he felt hands on his head pulling him up.

  
“So c-c-close. If you don’t stop, I’ll cum before we get to the good part.” Reid’s breath was coming out in sharp rasps. Aaron chuckled and moved up to kiss his lover. Reid moaned loudly, and turned so Aaron was underneath Reid.

  
Reid copied everything that Aaron did on his, but stopped himself from giving the older man a hickey. He could always come back to that later. Right now, all he could think about right now, was sucking his partner into oblivion. When Spencer reached Aaron’s bellybutton, he made to move Aaron’s underwear so he could get straight to his weeping cock. Hotch moaned as Spencer tongued his bellybutton. He moaned louder when Reid moved lower down his body and took Hotch’s length into his mouth. He screamed when Spencer took him into his throat.

“Oh my God Spencer. How are you doing this? How are you taking me so deep?”

“No gag reflex Aaron. I may have forgotten to tell you” and with that he winked at his lover, then continued with his sucking.  
“Oh Spence, don’t stop. So close. Spencer ohmygod” Reid pulled away before Aaron could come down his throat. Aaron moaned when Spencer stopped before he could cum. “Spencer, why?” Reid looked at Aaron and said simply “I want you to be in me tonight. That can’t happen if you cum down my throat.” Reid winked.  
“God, Spence. What’s gotten in to you? You were so nervous when we got out of the car.”

  
“You make me a different man Aaron Hotchner. You made me believe that this was happening. I love you, but please, fuck me or else I'll leave now!” Reid whined.  
Aaron recoiled a little when Spencer swore, but after Reid had finished talking, he pulled Spencer down, kissing passionately. He pulled away, only long enough to reach into his bedside table to take out the lube he kept in there. Hotch went back to kiss Spencer while he lubed up his fingers. He reached down and placed his index finger at Reid’s hole. “Please Aaron!” Hotch pressed his finger into Reid’s heat. Reid moaned, but winced. “Relax, Spencer,” Hotch began moving his finger in and out of Spencer, until he heard Spencer’s plea for more. He removed his finger, before adding another. Reid was moaning loudly, and when Aaron scissored his fingers, Reid screamed in ecstasy. Taking this as a cue for more, Aaron removed his fingers, and lubed up his cock. “Are you ready Spencer?” “Oh god yes!” was Spencer’s reply.  
As Aaron guided his cock past Spencer’s ring, he felt Spencer tighten. “Come on Spence. Let me in” and Reid relaxed and let Aaron guide his cock in more. As soon as Aaron was fully in Reid’s heat, he paused and waited for Reid’s cue to move. It took about a minute for Spencer to say ‘I’m okay now, you can move.” As soon as Aaron pulled back and thrust back into him, it took all of his self-control to not cum there and then. Spencer felt so good around him. He reached down and took Spencer’s cock in his hand. Spencer screamed when he felt a hand around his cock. It was too much pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t last long. When Aaron’s hand stroked Spencer in time with his thrusts, it only took a few more thrust’s until Spencer was spilling into Aaron’s hands, and over his sheets, Aaron’s name at his lips.

  
This was all Aaron needed, and when he felt Spencer’s release, and him tighten around his cock, he came spilling into Spencer.

  
Aaron fell forwards, just managing to push himself to the side, so as to not crush his beautiful lover. As they came down from their climaxes, Aaron looked over at Spencer, and noticed the smile that was on his face.

  
“You’re so beautiful Spencer. I cannot believe it’s taken me this long for us to do this. I know I told you I have loved you for longer than I care to admit, but I need to tell you. I loved you since the first day you walked through the door to the BAU. I know I was married, which I one of the reasons as to why I didn’t tell you. Haley found out that I liked someone though. You were partly why we divorced. She didn’t know who it was, but she knew it was someone I worked with. I was going to tell you after the divorce, but when Foyet came, and he escaped, I knew he would come after the people I loved. I knew then that I couldn’t tell you, and that I was glad that I hadn’t told you beforehand. It only took me so long, after I killed Foyet to tell you, was because I needed people to believe that I still loved and mourned Haley. As it turns out, everyone we work with knew, even before I did. I’m sorry for making you wait so long for us to be together Spencer. I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too. I don’t need to hear your excuses Aaron. We’re together now, and that’s all that matters.”  
With this, they fell into the best sleep that either of them had had in years.

  
***

  
When Spencer woke up the next morning, it was to being held warmly by Aaron, who was curled into his back. He rolled over, as much as he could, and went to wake Aaron up with a kiss. “Good morning beautiful” Spencer said as he felt Hotch respond to the kiss. “We need to go to work, and answer all the questions I know that the team will be bursting to ask” Reid giggled, and got up.

  
Aaron moaned. He could see it now. As soon as they walked in together, the team would smirk, wink and head straight up to them asking what happened, and whether he had corrupted their sweet, and innocent Reid.

  
He laughed, and looked at Spencer. He was limping slightly, but otherwise seemed okay. “You okay? Are you sore?” Hotch asked.  
“Yeah, but not as much as I was expecting to be. You prepared me well. The teams gonna know something happened though, when we both walk in with smiles, and with me limping!”

  
“Yeah, but I don’t care. They can think what they want.” Aaron threw Spencer some of his underwear, and put some on himself. He also threw some socks to Spencer, and laughed as Spence tried to work out where his shirt was. “First stair up Spence.” He laughed again as he saw Reid hurry out of the room to retrieve his shirt. Aaron picked up both pairs of underwear that had been thrown last night, and placed them both into the laundry basket. He smiled to himself, as he thought that this could not be more perfect. He had finally gotten his Spencer, who he loved, and who loved him in return.

  
When Spencer came back into the room, fully dressed, he just looked at him with nothing but love, and adoration in his eyes.

  
Reid was surprised to see that Aaron was still in his underwear. “Aaron, we need to go. Get dressed! As much as I love this sight, we need to go to work!” Reid laughed, but stopped when he saw Aaron’s face. “Aaron, what’s wrong. Why are you looking at me like that?”

  
“Move in with me?” Hotch asked.

  
“What?”

  
“You heard me. Move in with me? I love you, and I want you to live with me.”

  
“What about Jack. How will he cope with this?” Reid asked. He was looking at Hotch like he was waiting for him to say ‘kidding!’  
“Jack loves you. He’s always talking about his Uncle ‘Penner’ and I’m sure he will love having you live with us. Please Spencer. I want to spend every single second with you. I love you, and I love waking up next to you.”

  
Spencer almost tripped when he ran into Aaron’s arms. “Of course I will! Oh, Aaron! I love you!”

The End.


End file.
